Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
As a consequence of the high integration of modern semiconductor devices, it is becoming harder to improve transistor performance. To overcome these technical difficulties, a variety of field effect transistor (FET) structures have been introduced. In particular, these FET structures include a high-k metal gate structure. Here, a silicon oxide layer and a polysilicon layer are used to form a gate insulating layer and a gate electrode.